Optic sensors may be used for downhole oil and gas applications. For example, optic sensors may be multiplexed on one or more fiber-optic cables and deployed downhole in a wellbore to monitor producing zones and to obtain measurements, such as temperature, strain, pressure, or acoustic measurements, within the wellbore. The optical sensors may be interrogated from the surface of the wellbore using an optical light source and a detector device (e.g., a spectrometer, optical receiver, etc.). An array of optical sensors may include multiple sensor types multiplexed in a fiber-optic cable. In certain conditions, a light signal generated by a sensor having a first type may be adversely distorted by a light signal generated by a sensor of a second type. Distorting a light signal generated by a sensor may cause errors in real-time calculations used to analyze measurements corresponding to the generated light signal.